The ram and The lion
by POWEREDBUTTERCUP85
Summary: Aries has had a crush on Leo for as long as she can remember, but she believes that if she confesses she will lose the greatest friendship she has ever had so she thinks that friends will just have to be good nd out what happenes when a lion spirit figures out her long time secret and what he will do.


**Little ram**

 **Me: Okay, okay, I know, I know I am supposed to be writing my powerpuff fanfiction, but I am just getting into fairy tail and I saw couple of episodes with Loke\Leo and Aries and…yea I started shipping them SO DAMM HARD. I also started shipping gruvia, nalu, gale and many more. Anyway I'm gonna do the disclaimer and get this story starting. I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Pink cutie, Baby blue, Purple mystery: ON WITH THE STORY^_^**

 **Me: H-HOW THE HELL DID YOU GIRLS GET HERE!?**

 **PC, BB, PM: We got in through the window *points to an open window***

 **Me: Weirdos. All of them. T_T**

 **PC, BB, PM: *whispers to readers* says the weirdest one of us all T_T**

 **Me: HEARD THAT, ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY**

 **PC, BB, PM: No need to yell -_-**

 **Me: Whatever**

 **Aries P.O.V**

He'll never know, he can't, he mustn't, he will never know about my undying love for him. Yes, I the spirt of the ram has fallen for the playboy, the heartbreaker, my best friend or better known as Leo, Leo the lion. It's shameful to me, to fall for my best friend, but I just couldn't help it. I know that a weak spirt like me doesn't stand a chance with the lion spirt so I decided to keep it a secret or else it could ruin the great friendship we have together. Besides Leo is in love with Lucy-sama and not like those flings that he had with the earth-land girls, true love, something he and I will never have.

"Hey Aries, you okay?" Leo asked, waving a hand around my face. I blinked, where am I?... Oh right me and Leo are at my house talking about Lucy-sama. "It's always about Lucy-sama anyways" I thought bitterly, "always "Lucy this" and "Lucy that" never "Aries, your looking good today" or "Aries, I lov-Whoa whoa whoa Aries calm down, It's not Lucy-sama's fault Leo fell for her. It's also not her fault that Leo only thinks of you as a little sister… though I wish he did have at least a tiny crush on me. No Aries stop thinking like this, he is your best friend, nothing more" I started feeling guilty about how poorly I thought of Lucy-sama, she has done so much for me.

"Aries, are you there!?" I heard Leo say, looking concerned

"Oh sorry Leo" I muttered

"What happened to you, you zoned out for a long time there?" He asked

"Just lost in thought I guess" I answered

"Huh, what were you thinking about?" His glasses reflecting some of the light on my face

A tiny trace of a blush could've been seen if you looked close enough, luckily he didn't "Oh nothing important" I muttered

"Well what do you think about it?" He asked

"What do I think about what?" I asked confused

He rolled his eyes "About me asking Lucy out, should I?"

I felt a little part of my heart break, I want to yell "NO DON'T ASK HER OUT, ASK ME OUT!" but I couldn't do that to him so I simply nodded and forced a smile, saying "If that's what your heart wants". He looked at me with caring eyes, a face I loved to see on him, he grasped my hand "Just think me and Lucy, together it's going to be great if that happens, just thinking about it makes me smile". That's it I couldn't take it anymore, I had enough of my heart breaking, I had reached my breaking point, I started taking steady breathes, I had to stay calm before I punched something and the only things close was the couch or him. I was leaning on the second choice but I couldn't hit him… well not yet.

"Leo, please let go of my hand" I calmly said with closed eyes

"Huh, Aries?" I heard him say

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hand. Leo" I say starting to get irritated

"What's the matter, you sound angry, did I do something?"

I yanked my hand out from his grasp "N-No Leo I'm F-fine, I J-just need to go outside" I stuttered

I turned around and started walking away when I felt a hand on my shoulder, already knowing It was Leo "Then let me come with you" He said. "No I w-want to b-be a-alone for now" I shook him off and walked away from my house and leaving him in there. I needed help, Aquarius…No, Virgo…No, Capricorn…NOOOOOOOO. Who could help me...? LUCY-SAMA! She is the only one who can help me. I sent a signal to Lucy-sama telling that I need her help and I was quickly summoned.

When I came I saw that I was in the guild and most people were staring at me, how embarrassing. "Hey Aries, What's up?" Lucy waved her hand at me. "S-So sorry t-to disturb y-you Lucy-sama, but I n-need to ask y-you a q-question, I-if you d-don't mind?" I stuttered, blushing from the attention. "Of course I don't mind, I want to help my sprits as much as I can, so what is the question?" She assured me, I took a deep breath "What do you do if you love someone but they love someone else and they barely notice you but you say nothing because you don't want to ruin your friendship with that person?" I asked her, eyes with desperation. "You're talking about Loke aren't you" She said so calmly. Ho-how did she know "How did you know?" I asked with eyes wide. "I could tell, if you love him so much why don't you tell him?" She asked. I couldn't answer because I felt another sprit coming to the guild quite fast, a familiar lion sprit. I dove under the bar table and asked Lucy-sama to not let him see me, she nodded and told everyone else and they hid me well.

"ARIES, ARE YOU HERE?" I heard him shout with desperation

"ARIES, YOU KNOW I SENSE YOU, PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU'RE AVOIDING ME!" I couldn't face him, not yet. I slipped out of the guild and was sent back to the Sprit world.

 **Leo's P.O.V**

 **A little while back**

I stood there in the house for a few seconds before going out and looking for her. I looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where is that ram" I thought then it hit me. If she wasn't in the spirit world than she can only be in the human world. Using my powers, I went to the human world. I knew where she was and I came running to the guild. I burst open the doors and I felt her presence.

"ARIES, ARE YOU HERE?" I shouted in desperation. I saw that most of the guild members covering up a part of the bar table. She had to be there. "ARIES, YOU KNOW I SENSE YOU, PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU'RE AVOIDING ME!" I needed to know why she kept on trying to get away from me. A few seconds later I no longer felt her presence, I sighed and sat down. I saw Lucy and thought that she might know what is happening with Aries.

"Hey Lucy, do you know why Aries is acting so strange?" I asked her, I couldn't stand the ram not being happy with me, I need to know why. "Well, what did you do right before she started acting strange?" She questioned. "Well, we were talking about you" I said thinking back "And then I asked her about how she thought about me asking to date you and that's when she started acting strange". "Jealously" Juvia muttered, I looked at her with confusion "Jealous? Who should she be jealous of?" I said. "Lucy of course" She pointed at Lucy. Lucy stood wide eyed "ME!? Why me" Lucy shocked, "Because Loke said that he wanted to date you and Juvia knows that the ram has a thing for the lion" Juvia said. "She doesn't have a thing for me, we're just friends" I exclaimed, "Then tell Juvia, how did Aries react to the lion wanting to date Lucy?" Juvia asked. "Well, she stood there for a few seconds before smiling telling me to follow my heart, but I did see her stiffen up, the smiled seemed forced a bit and her eyes were full of sadness-OH MY MAVIS SHE DOES HAVE A THING FOR ME!" I shouted and put my hands on my head.

"See, Juvia is right" Juvia smiled, "Hey Juvia, How did you know the ram was jealous?" Levy asked, Juvia blushed "J-Juvia just knows" Levy smirked "Juvia is in looooovvvee" Copying happy, Gray looked at Juvia "Juvia is this true?" He asked **(A/N Gray does not know Juvia is in love with him, yet and Juvia is very shy towards Gray, yea she doesn't show her love of Gray that much, SHOCKING! Juvia is not a stalker, EVEN MORE SHOCKING!)** Juvia blushed harder "N-No J-Juvia is n-not in love with Gray-sama" She stuttered, "He didn't say him now did he?" Levy smirked "SHUT IT LEVY OR ELSE JUVIA WILL TELL EVERYONE YOUR CURSH ON YOU KNOW WHO!" Juvia shouted, her blush was red as the colour of Erza's hair, so was levy's and suddenly Gajeel looked very interested in the talk. "So all this time, she liked me and I never noticed, I'm such a freaking idiot and I thought she didn't, that's why I hid my love for her" I banged my head on the table. "If you want to tell her you love her then why not go, it's better than just banging your head on the table" Levy asked, tilting her head. "It's too late, she's probably already over me by now" I groaned, That's when Juvia spoke up "It's never too late for you to confess your feelings to someone who loves you back because if they truly love you they will wait for eternity for you to love them back" Gray looked at Juvia "We need to talk later" he said. Juvia blushed then nodded "But I don't know where she is" I sulked "She could be anyhw-"She's in the spirit world... I sent her there" Lucy interrupted. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I quickly hugged Lucy and went to the spirit world. Aries I'm not giving up on you yet, I can promise you that.

 **Aries's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the nearest cliff I found just thinking about what happened, maybe I overreacted with Leo, I mean he is my best friend I shouldn't get jealous of the decisions he makes…should I? I mean he should be allowed to date whoever he loves I shouldn't be angry about that …should I?...I was too busy thinking, that I didn't notice a spirit coming. I soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards and I was soon on something, I looked behind me and saw **LEO** , I looked down and saw I was **ON HIS LAP** "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Not him, why now?" I tried getting away from him, but since he was a stronger spirit he just tightened his grip on me "I'm not letting you go that easily" he growled and spun me to face him. I couldn't look at him so I closed my eyes hoping he would give up and leave me alone. Unfortunately he didn't, "At least say something Aries or just look at me" he pleaded, I didn't, I couldn't "Well if you won't look at me then maybe this will make you talk" And with that I felt something soft pressed on my lips I opened my eyes and saw his lips on mine. After a few seconds he started prying my mouth open with his tongue, he succeeded and I felt him explore every inch of my mouth, I would be lying if I said that it didn't feel right or that it didn't feel great to finally kiss him after all these years.

He kept on kissing me for a couple of minutes before leaving butterfly kisses on my neck. He then looked at me and said "Aries, I love you" I didn't believe it at first "You don't have to say that just cause I love you I know you're in love with Lucy-sama," I said, tears starting to fall. He started licking my tears "No Aries, I love you very much, I just thought that you weren't into me that's why I never asked you out." He explained with a serious face. Wow, was I covering it that good that even Leo didn't know, I must be good. He pulled me up and closer so that our noses' were barely touching but I pulled back and stood back up "Well we should probably head back" I said but he pulled me back down on his lap "Nah, let's stay here for a few more minutes, besides don't you want to kiss more" he smirked at that last comment. "No it's not like it was good or anything" I muttered, "SAY WHAT!?" He shouted, I held back a smirk "Not good, how was it not good, I'm a kissing pro, how was that not good?" He started panicking, I giggled "Looks like you'll have to try harder next time" I said getting back up and started walking away.

Then I was yanked backwards and I fell into Leo's arms, he grabbed me tight around my waist and smashed our lips together, we stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he pulled away. "So how was that?" he asked, "Eh, could've been better" I smiled "BETTER, come on ram you're killing me here" he dramatically fell down pulling me down with him. I laughed at his drama and how my plan for kissing more was working, I smirked but then he raised an eyebrow, uh oh I think he's figuring out my plan, he smirked, yep he figured it out. He rolled us around so that he was on top of me, I blushed at the position we were in but he had a tight grip around my hands so I couldn't get up. "You know, if wanted to kiss so badly you could've just asked" He smirked "I-I don't know what you're talking about" I huffed looking away "Puh-lease ram you know you can't resist, but then again who could?" He leaned closer with that dam smirk "All you have to do is ask, Aries" he said leaning closer; my blush was so red it could put Erza's hair to shame. He leaned in so close that one move from me would end up touching him.

Suddenly he pulled us up and he slung me on his shoulder and starts to spin around in circles, "LEO!" I squealed, I heard him chuckle as he somehow spun me around his body to where he was holding me bridal style. "How did you, but you-I was…huh?" I said confusion; I was so busy trying to figure out how he did that that I didn't feel a warm embrace engulf me until I heard the words "I love you" I faced Leo and noticed we were sitting back down, I smiled and buried my face in his chest "You don't know how long I waited for you to say that" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "And I'm so sorry for making you wait that long" he replied, strangely I felt something wet dripping on my hair; I looked up and saw the great, almighty lion spirt CRYING. "Oh Leo I-I never meant for you to get upset" I said taking off his glasses and wiping his tears with my hands "I-It's my fault I shouldn't have said that, I'm so, so sorry" I apologized, I kept on wiping his face until I felt his arms stop me, he said nothing as he cupped my face and slowly kissed me, this time it was more passionate. After a few minutes he started nibbling my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I happily granted. We stayed kissing for a long time before we both pulled away. I turned around and sat on his lap so that my back has on his chest "Hey Aries one question" He said wrapping his arms around my waist "What?" I politely asked "Was that kiss better?" he purred against my neck, Wait, all that crying was fake, "So everything you did was because of that, the crying, everything was fake!?" I exclaimed, looking at him "No it was real, I just wanted to know" He chuckled, I sighed "SO was it?" He asked, I sighed again but smiled "You always were good with kissing" I said kissing his cheek.

We stayed like that all night and in the morning we got summoned by Lucy-sama, well I got summoned while Leo came with me just for the fun of it. After helping her with a mission we told Lucy-sama that we we're dating but nothing about what happened when we left her. Leo tried too but I shut him up with a quick kiss to the cheek. Lucy-sama told us that Gray and Juvia were also dating and so was Gajeel and Levy I'm really happy for them. I heard Mirajane saying "Ok Gruvia, Lories and Gajevy are completed now I need Jerza and Nalu…hmm better get Lisanna to help" I wonder what Jerza was? Oh and I see Lucy get closer to Natsu more and more, looks like she got shot with love's arrow, she is going to be in a heck of a ride. Anyways when we went back to back to the spirit world, Leo was begging for a kiss so I kind of spent my whole day with Leo, but I didn't mind.

Yep, I, the spirit of the ram have gotten together with the playboy, heartbreaker and my best friend, now known as my boyfriend…. SO BACK OFF YOU PUNY HUMAN GIRLS! I mean…yea I got nothing, heh

 **Me: Well there you go, my first fairy tail fanfic , I would do a longer outro but I'm seriously tired, it's 11:50pm and I didn't go to sleep yesterday and I have school tomorrow so yeah I'm gonna say goodnight now. Goodnight ^_^ *knocks out on bed***

 **PC, BB, PM: Read and review *Goes out through window and shut its***


End file.
